


Gavin Free, Golden boy

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BAMF Gavin Free, Badass Gavin Free, Eventual Gavin Free/Michael Jones, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Gen, Golden Boy Gavin Free, Hacker Gavin Free, Hurt Gavin Free, M/M, Mavin, dan gruchy is a good friend, protective dan gruchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Gavin Free - Expert hacker, elite spy, merciless hit-man, Britain's very own golden boy - shows up in Los Santos and accidentally runs into the Fake AH Crew. They help him out of a bit of trouble, and he helps them with a seemingly impossible heist.Set in the GTA universeSo regarding the 'situation' I do not condone what he did and I am so angry and heartbroken, and I have nothing but hatred for him. For this reason I am rewriting this fic so he is no longer included.I still love and adore the rest of Achievement hunter and Rooster Teeth, so I won't be taking these fics down completely and I hope the rewrite will mean people can still enjoy these fics.And to everyone that was affected by what he did please know, I hear you, I believe you, and I stand with you <3
Relationships: Gavin Free & Dan Gruchy, Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 62
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucking hell.” Dan pants as he and Gavin run side by side down the road, Gavin holding his gun in one hand, pressing his other hand against his side. Dan has a duffel bag over his shoulder and is also holding a gun.

“We need to split.” Gavin breathes, and Dan chances a quick glance at him.

“B, you alright?”

“I’m fine, B. End of this road I go left you go right.” Gavin pants, his mouth going dry from the pain and exhaustion.

“You sure B?” Gavin pants out a ‘yes’ and Dan sighs. This can’t end well.

“Okay, meet you at home.”

“Good luck B.” Gavin says, grabbing Dan's hand and squeezing it gently before they part ways, running in opposite directions, neither of them getting a chance to look back as police cars round the corner after them.

Gavin groans as he rounds another corner and stumbles into the closest alley, ducking behind a bin just as two police cars and a few motorbikes speed down the road, sirens blasting. Gavin breathes a sigh of relief as he rests his back against the wall behind him, gripping his side. There’s blood seeping through his shirt but he doesn’t think the bullet hit anything important, and he knows it came out the other side because he can feel the blood soaking his back. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. It hurts like a bitch. And the bullet wound coupled with a fucking stitch is really not ideal. All he wants to do is collapse on the floor and have a nap, or go get a bev, but he knows he can’t stay where he is, and walking into a bar like this would not go well, so he pushes himself carefully off the wall, walks further down the alley and looks out onto the road on the other side. He glances round the corner and groans when he sees a few police officers with guns walking down the street. They haven’t seen him yet but he won't get away with walking out of the alley, mainly because every police officer in Los Santos is looking for him right now, also because he’s caked in blood. Gavin retreats into the alley again and bites his lip as he thinks, breathing steady to try and get rid of the stitch in his side. He jumps when he hears a loud meow, and looks around, seeing a cat further down the alley. Poor fucker looks half starved, and Gavin glances round the alley to see if there's anything he can give it. Of course, there's not, and Gavin sighs when the cat meows again.

"Sorry love. I've not got anything." Gavin whispers, before focusing back on the task at hand. Gavin He has no idea where Dan went, but he wasn’t injured before they split up and he hopes Dan can outrun the police whilst avoiding getting shot himself.

Gavin puts his gun in his waistband, next to his knife, and looks around the alley. There’s no doors he can break in to. There’s a bin he could hide in but he’s not sure getting in a dumpster when he’s got a bullet hole going through his body is a good idea. Besides, if the police find him he’d have nowhere to run. There’s a fire escape above him that he might be able to climb if he uses the dumpster as a boost up though, so he carefully pulls himself onto the dumpster and up onto the fire escape, wincing the whole time as he tries not to make his wound worse. He makes his way up the metal stairs, and groans when it stops before the roof, instead ending outside the window of the top apartment. Gavin knows there’s no way he can go back down, as he can hear sirens coming back in his direction, so he glances through the window and when he sees the room is empty he pulls his knife out of his waistband and unlatches the window, carefully and quietly climbing through.

Once he’s safely inside he turns and looks out of the window down to the alley below to see two police officers rush into it, gesturing to blood on the floor and searching frantically, followed by police cars stopping on either end of the alley, sirens still blaring, scaring the hell out of the cat who sprints out of the alley. Gavin quickly backs away from the window slightly so they don't see him, and he freezes when he feels an all too familiar sensation in the small of his back. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you?” A gruff voice asks and Gavin sighs, raising his hands in surrender and mentally slapping himself when he realises he’s still holding his knife.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m here to check the meter?” Gavin asks and the gun presses into his back a little harder, ironically close to where the gun is tucked into Gavin's waistband.

“Turn around.” The guy says and Gavin sighs before slowly turning around until he’s face to face with a guy that’s somehow familiar, the gun now pressing into Gavin’s abdomen, and Gavin tries to hide his wince.

“Who are you? Who sent you?” A different voice asks and Gavin looks behind the man to see a short guy with a few tattoos. Who sent him? Why would someone have sent him?

“Jehovah’s witness? God sent me?”

“Oh so you’re funny?” The shorter guy mutters, not at all meaning what he says, and Gavin realises he probably shouldn’t be a sarcastic asshole at the moment lest he bleed to death in these peoples apartment.

“I’m just a guy, you know, passing through.” Gavin tries to sound calm despite the fact that he’s probably definitely going to bleed to death in these random people’s living room. They seem a bit taken aback at his accent but don’t mention it.

“Those cops after you?” Gavin decides to play it cool.

“You really think they’d send all those cops after one guy?” Gavin asks and the short guy shakes his head.

“No, I don’t, so why have they sent that many after you? Who are you?” The short guy’s eyes rake over Gavin for a second just before a door opens from behind the two guys. Two guys and a girl walk in, and Gavin almost groans again because why couldn’t he have just slipped into the apartment of an old lady or a few kids having a sleepover. He can’t catch a break.

“Dude there’s cops swarmi- The fuck is going on?!” A guy covered in tattoos asks, the shorter guy and the girl automatically pulling guns out of who knows where and aiming them at Gavin.

“Okay, you seem like reasonable lads, I’m sure we can sort this out.” Gavin tries, and the guy with the mustache walks over.

“British?” He asks and Gavin rolls his eyes, thankful he’s wearing his signature glasses to hide it.

“Well aren’t you observant.”

“Lot of sass for someone with 3 guns pointed at them.” The guy raises an eyebrow and Gavin smirks slightly.

“No so observant after all, huh? I’ve already been shot once today, mate.” Gavin gestures to his side and the guy turns to the first man.

“You shot him?”

“No, he didn’t, look I don’t mean to be rude but could we hurry this along? I need to go.” The mustached guy turns back to him and raises an eyebrow.

“So why would they send so many cops after y- hang on, British, flashy watch, designer clothes, gold sunglasses…” Gavin watches the guy closely; he can practically see his brain working.

“Any time today, mate.”

“And a mouth that sasses even in the face of death. You’re Britain's golden boy?” He asks and Gavin holds his arms out, moving them from the surrender they had previously been in, gesturing to himself and bowing slightly with a confident smile despite the gun still in his stomach and the hole still leaking blood at a worrying rate.

“The one and only. Now you all seem like top guys, right stand up gentlemen, and I’ve got stuff to do, people to find, wounds to heal, you get the gist, now-”

“Matt put the gun down.” The guy says and the masked guy’s head whips to the mustached guy.

“Way to out my name, Geoff.” He snaps, lowering the gun anyway.

“Matt? As in Matt Bragg?” The guys stare at him in mild confusion and Gavin rolls his eyes again, not that they can see.

“What, you think I’d come to Los Santos and not know at least a little bit about the Fake AH crew?” Gavin asks and Geoff raises an eyebrow again. Gavin shifts awkwardly, slipping his knife into his waistband again, wincing as he pulls on his still bleeding wound. “So… I’ll just be on my way…”

“Hang on a second, golden boy, what brings you to our humble abode?”

“Oh, er, you know, doing a heist, went tits up, escaped the police, your fire escape doesn’t go up to the roof.”

“You need a hand?” Geoff asks, nodding at the blood soaked shirt, and Gavin shakes his head.

“No offence Geoff, mate, but I don’t wanna be in debt to the Fake AH Crew, I’ll be fine.” Gavin knows even as he says it that he’s lost a lot of blood and he’ll start feeling dizzy soon, but he also knows getting help from the fakes won’t end well for him. Besides, he needs to get home in case Dan shows up with a worse injury than him. Also, the way the shorter guy that came in with Geoff is looking at him is making him feel uneasy, and he’s still got 2 guns trained on him.

“No debt, no blackmail material, just- you’ve lost a lot of colour since we’ve been talking and I think you should sort that before you leave.”

“Might’ve lost colour 'cause of the guns pointed at me.” Gavin says and Geoff turns around, rolling his eyes when he sees the two people he came in with still holding guns on Gavin.

“Michael, Jack, put them down please.” He says before turning back to Gavin. “Anyway, introductions? I’m Geoff, this is Matt, Michael, Jack and Jeremy.” Gavin glances at the hand Geoff is holding out to him and eventually gives in. God knows what’ll happen if he makes himself an enemy of the fakes. Gavin takes off his glasses and gives Geoff a strong handshake with the hand that isn’t covered in his own blood.

“Gavin.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, golden boy. Your reputation is quite impressive.” Gavin shrugs.

“I do what I can. I want my watch back, by the way.” Geoff smirks, placing the watch back in Gavin's hand. He only took it to see if Gavin would notice.

“You are good.” Gavin smirks back at him as he holds up the wallet he took from Geoff's pocket.

“You have no idea.” He says as Geoff pats his pocket in shock. Gavin winks at him before handing it back.

“So you’re what? A world renowned pickpocket?” Jeremy asks and Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“Darlin you have no idea.” Gavin throws him a wink and Jeremy flushes.

“Gavin is the golden boy of Britain. Expert hacker, elite spy, and merciless hitman.” Geoff says, holding a hand out, as if presenting Gavin.

“Him? That twink? You sure Geoff?” Michael asks, raising an eyebrow at the lanky skinny Brit with messy hair and a shirt caked in blood, and Gavin gives him a dark look.

“I can kill a man with his own finger in 72 different ways. Want to try some out?” Gavin asks, voice low and threatening, and Michael can’t help but get a little bit turned on.

“What’s your body count?” Matt asks and Gavin raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Depends what you mean. Kill count’s around 500 and something, but who’s counting, you know. ‘Bout to be one more if you don’t let me sort this bullet wound out.”

Geoff leads Gavin to the bathroom with Jack, Michael, Matt, and Jeremy following, all of them watching Gavin carefully.

“We have first aid in here, you need someone to stitch you up?” Gavin shakes his head as he undoes his buttons and pulls off his shirt, taking the two weapons out of his waistband and putting them on the counter. He accepts the first aid box from Geoff, who also hands him a cloth to clean the blood off of him.

“Thanks.” Gavin says as he starts to expertly clean and stitch up his wounds. He only needs 5 stitches, not his worst injury; the scars on his body prove that.

“How old are you, Gavin?” Geoff asks as Gavin stitches the bullet wound shut, hands moving as if he’s done it a million times.

“24.” Gavin says, finishing up his stitches before turning to look at Geoff, noticing he has an audience. “Can you do my back?” Geoff takes the needle and stitches Gavin up and then Gavin wraps a bandage around his abdomen just as a phone buzzes in his pocket. Gavin looks at the screen and sighs in relief. Dan’s okay and almost home.

“Thanks Gent’s, but I need to get going now. I owe you one though, so if you need me, give me a call or something.” And with that Gavin is grabbing his weapons and shirt and leaving the bathroom.

“He was…” Jack starts, trailing off.

“Fucking amazing.” Michael finishes, still a little turned on by the look in Gavin's eyes and the sight of him shirtless, and Geoff nods.

“I wanted to recruit him when I started this crew. Didn’t know he’d actually come to Los Santos though.”

“You gonna recruit him now he’s here?” Geoff shrugs.

“He’s turned down every crew that’s ever tried to. Why would he say yes to this one?”

“‘Cause we’re fucking amazing too.” Jeremy says, and Geoff presses his lips together, considering. Hes brought back to reality when his phone buzzes.

_Unknown number-_

_If you need me_

“How…?”

“Is that him?” Jack asks and Geoff nods.

“How did he get your number?” Jeremy asks.

“I told you, he’s fucking golden.”


	3. Chapter 3

“B are you okay?!” Dan asks as soon as Gavin enters their apartment, his eyes immediately going to the blood soaked shirt.

“I’m fine, B. All stitched up.” Gavin grins, taking off his shirt to show Dan the bandage.

“How?” Dan leads Gavin over to the sofa and sits him down as Gavin explains what happened.

“Damn B. You’re lucky they didn’t kill you.” Gavin shrugs.

“Their leader knew of me so that made it easier.” Gavin says before looking at Dan and sighing as he pulls him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Course. Managed to escape the police without injury, made it back here in about 45 minutes. Been sat here worried about you since I got back.” Gavin pulls out of the hug and smiles slightly.

“I’m fine, B. I’m always fine. One shower and maybe a snack and I’ll be ready to go out tonight.”

“Maybe you should just rest tonight, B. We don’t need anything.” Dan says and Gavin shakes his head.

“I know B, but it’s fun!” He grins and when Dan rolls his eyes Gavin smiles.

“Come on B, I’m just gonna cop a few watches and wallets. I’ll be out an hour tops.”

“You’ve been shot, B.” Dan sighs.

“Not for the first time. Honestly B I’ll be fine! If it starts to hurt I’ll come back.”

“Fine. Give it an hour or two though B, the police are probably still looking for us.”

  
  


Gavin smiles at the guy on the other side of the bar as he pours the drink into a glass and hands it over, giggling when their fingers brush. The man sips it with a grin.

“Wow! It’s incredible!” Gavin smiles shyly, looking up at the man through his lashes.

“Really? You think so?” He asks in his innocent way.

“Definitely.” The man says in a seductive tone and Gavin grins as he leans against the bar, his face so close to the customer. One look in the guys eyes and he knows he’s got him, hook line and sinker.

“I er- I have a break soon, you wanna- meet me in the alley behind the bar?” Gavin tries to sound nervous, and the guy nods eagerly before disappearing. Gavin smirks slightly before setting an alarm on his phone for 3 minutes and following him out. The man immediately grabs Gavins hips and Gavin resists the urge to roll his eyes, instead playing along, reaching up to kiss the guy as his hand slides down his arm, easily unclasping the watch there, before his hands move over his body. The more his hands move the less likely the man is to notice he’s taken anything. The man grips Gavins hips tight and tugs him closer and Gavin knows immediately what he wants Gavin to do. Gavin only really needs a few more seconds before he’s got what he wants, but he’s having fun and the guy is somewhat attractive, so he complies and jumps up, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and leaning his head down to keep the kiss going. There’s hands on his arse and Gavin can feel the mans hard on and he almost feels bad that he’s not going to help the guy out, but his hands slide down and grab the wallet from his back pocket, removing the cash behind the guys back before putting the empty wallet back in his pocket, and Gavin has what he needs. He rolls his crotch against the guys a few times before his alarm goes off and Gavin pulls out of the kiss, trying his best to look disappointed.

“Oh, my breaks over.” He pouts, and the look on the man's face is brilliant as Gavin unwraps his legs, making sure to brush against the mans rock on.

“Are- are you sure?” Gavin nods, frowning.

“It’s such a shame, too, 'cause I was looking forward to blowing you.” Gavin leans closer to whisper in his ear, and when the man groans Gavin walks away, back into the club. He doesn’t work here, he just knows the owner, Burnie, who lets him do this because it brings more customers. Gavin has a way of flirting with every single person he meets, and the more he flirts, the more drinks people buy, and even though he never actually does anything with them, they still keep coming back, unable to resist Gavin’s British charm. Gavin’s done this to 5 people in the last hour and he goes home with pockets full of watches and cash.

“How was it, B?”

“Top.” Gavin grins, emptying his pockets onto the coffee table before collapsing next to Dan on the sofa.

“Got you a present.” Gavin says, handing Dan a watch, and he smiles, slipping it on his wrist.

“How are you feeling?” Dan asks and Gavin shrugs.

“Good. Barely hurts. Shame we don’t have the sort of protection the fakes have though, huh?” Dan chuckles.

“They aren’t protected by the police, Gavver, they’re feared by them.”

“Would still make it easier to pull off heists.”

“You know, they still get hunted when they do heists and stuff, they’re just not being actively hunted all the time.”

“Neither are we.”

“Only ' 'cause you hacked into their system and erased all knowledge of us.” Dan jokes and Gavin grins.

“I was proud of that one, won't lie. It wasn’t easy.” Dan rolls his eyes, pulling Gavin into his side with an arm around his shoulders.

  
~~~  
  


“So this just won't work then.” Matt asks and Geoff sighs.

“Not unless we can get in undetected. But they have cameras everywhere. We take out even one guy and they’ll know about it.”

“So we need to get in there and disable their security without them knowing?” Jack asks and Geoff nods.

“Yeah.”

“And how are we gonna do that?” Jeremy asks and Geoff sighs.

“That’s a good question. Matt's best at technology and stuff, but no offence you’re not the sneakiest person ever.”

“Geoff none of us are sneaky. We blow shit up, that’s kind of our deal.” Michael says and Geoff sighs.

“So maybe we have to go in guns blazing and hope for the best?”

“Geoff there’s 40 guards outside that building, god knows how many inside. We’d be signing our death certificate.” Ryan says.

“We’d be gunned down before we passed the gate.” Jack adds and Geoff sighs.

“I know! But none of us are good at stealth missions, so it’s the only option we have.”

“We could call the golden boy.” Jeremy suggests, and the guys fall silent as they look at him.

“Lil J, I don’t think he was serious about the favour.” Michael says and Geoff shakes his head.

“He wouldn’t say that unless he meant it. He doesn’t like owing anyone favours, or being in debt to anyone. He’d do it.”

“Would he be able to do it?” Jack asks and Geoff nods.

“Without a doubt.”

“Then call him.” Matt says and Geoff glances down at the table covered in blueprints and plans with a sigh before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

  
  


“Golden boy.” Geoff greets and Gavin frowns slightly. He didn’t expect the favour to be called in so soon.

“Ramsey.”

“I didn’t tell you my last name.”

“You also didn’t tell me I’m on speaker. Hi lads, Jack, how are you?” Gavin asks and Geoff raises an eyebrow in appreciation.

“You’re good.”

“I am. So what do you need?”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Well I was thinking about going to The Rooster and scamming a few oblivious lads out of a couple hundred quid… I guess I can push that back a day or two.” Gavin says before turning to Dan, who is watching him and listening to the conversation; they’ve also got the phone on speaker. “We got any plans for tomorrow, B?”

“Not that I can think of, Gavver.”

“Cool, sounds like I’m free Geoffrey. What do you need?”

“Who was that?”

“Oh that’s Dan. He’s my partner, you don’t need to worry ‘bout him. What can I do you for?”

“We’ve got a heist we need help with.”

“Okay, I’ll stop by and you can explain it then.”

“Oh. Great, okay, thanks golden boy.” Gavin blushes when Dan smirks at the nickname; Gavins not the biggest fan of it and Dan knows that, but once people know you as something it’s near impossible to change it, besides, a lot of people fear the golden boy, so he doesn’t mind it too much.

“No worries.” Gavin says as he hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Gav in action.
> 
> What do you think??


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin puts on his signature sunnies before grabbing his backpack and leaving his room.

“B please be careful.” Dan says and Gavin smiles.

“I will, Dan, promise.” He pecks Dan on the cheek before flinging his bag onto his back. Dan just rolls his eyes and watches Gavin leave, nervous that he's walking straight into a trap.

Gavin walks to the fakes apartment, head up giving off the illusion of confidence, and two pistols tucked into his waistband in case this is actually just a set up. He reaches their building and goes to the top floor before knocking on the door, which is answered by Matt.

“Golden boy. Come in.” Gavin raises an eyebrow; he doesn’t really need to call Gavin that.

“Thanks. You know, you can call me Gavin.” He says as he follows Matt into a room that’s clearly where all of their heists are planned. The others are all in there, and they turn to look when Gavin walks in.

“Gavin! Welcome to our office.” Geoff says, and Gavin takes off his glasses.

“Geoffrey. So what am I doing here?”

“Okay I’ll get straight to the point.” Geoff nods at the table and Gavin looks down at it, putting his bag down on the closest chair as he looks over the blueprints. “Basically we need you to get inside the building and turn off the security cameras and stuff, full stealth 'cause there’s about 100 guys in there who will shoot to kill.” Geoff says and Gavin nods, reaching into his backpack to get his laptop out.

“Okay, do we know where the main security room is?” He asks, pulling up the vent plans for the building.

“Not exactly but we think it’s somewhere near here.” Geoff says, pointing at a room on the blueprints, and Gavin glances at it before looking back at his laptop. He types and clicks for about a minute, the fakes wondering what he's doing, before standing up. 

“Here.” He says, pointing at a room a few away from the one Geoff pointed at.

“How-”

“Vent plan. Mostly. There’s more vents leading to a security room for safety reasons, also a security office would never be attached to an outside wall. Too risky.” Gavin says, turning his laptop around so everyone can see it.

“Cool.” Jeremy whispers.

“Very. So… you think you can get in there without being seen by anyone?” Gavin looks up at Geoff with a smirk.

“Easy.”

“You’re awful confident.” Jack says and Gavin raises an eyebrow at him before typing on his laptop for 15 seconds, then looking at Jack with a smirk. Jack's phone buzzes and he looks at it with a frown.

“How the-?!” Jack asks, and Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“What did he do?” Jeremy asks and Gavin shrugs.

“Nothing bad. Just sent Jack a text from Geoff telling her not to be a dickhead. Could have been worse. Could have sent someone your nudes or something.” Gavin winks at Jack, who glares at him.

“Anyway…” Geoff says, pulling his gaze from jack to Gavin, “You down to help us?” Gavin looks over at the plans on the table, the notes and the blueprints, before looking at his laptop, and then up at Geoff.

“Yeah. So… talk me through the plan.” He says, sitting down at the table.

“Well, firstly, we need a getaway vehicle and stuff. But that’s just the set up. The main plan starts with you getting into that room and disabling security, taking out their communication and stuff. Then we can take out the outside guards, working our way in, without alerting everyone, and get the goods.”

“And I’ll start taking them out from the inside? Or should I stay put?”

“I was hoping, if you were okay with it, you could take one of the guys with you, and then you’d have backup as well as help.” Gavin glances at Matt, Jeremy and Michael. Matt and Jeremy are still watching Geoff, but Michael is looking right at Gavin; He quickly looks away when Gavin meets his eyes.

“I thought the whole point of me being here was that you lot weren’t good at stealth missions?” Gavin asks once he’s turned back to Geoff.

“I just don’t want you to get shot, 'cause I know we’d have a whole mob of people ready to kill our asses.”

“I’ve been shot 17 times Geoff. Always bounce back. But yeah, I might be able to get one of your lot in. It might be easier if I go in first and clear the way.” Geoff glances at Jack nervously and Gavin rolls his eyes. “Unless of course you think I’m gonna double cross you or fuck it up on purpose and you’re just sending me with a babysitter who can put a bullet through my skull before I fuck anything up for you.” Gavin says, leaning back in his chair. “Which would be fair enough, 'cause you don’t really know me, you just know of me, and the first time we met I had broken into your top floor apartment with a gunshot wound and all the police in Los Santos after me. You’d be a fool to trust me.” Gavin says, looking back up at Geoff. “But you also know a lot about me. You know that, if I wanted to, I could have killed you all as soon as I got here. I could kill you right now. But I’m not going to.” Gavin says seriously, and Geoff nods.

“I know. The thought had crossed my mind, but we have a mutual friend who thinks a lot of you, and he has seen personally how you work and the different… tactics, you use. He assures me you wouldn’t do that, and I believe him.” Gavin nods before turning back to his laptop.

“I’m still not sure I’ll be able to get one of your guys in. We’re probably gonna be crawling through a few vents, and, you know, they’re not really built for crawling through small spaces, too much muscle.” Gavin says, tapping a few more keys before frowning. “I will need outside assistance though.”

“Why?” Jack asks.

“To shut down the security system you need to insert 2 cards. One in the security room, and one round the back. They need to be inserted at the exact same time.”

“So one of us will need to insert the key at the same time you do?” Jeremy asks and Gavin nods.

“And where are we gonna get these cards?” Michael asks and Gavin bites his bottom lip thoughtfully. Michael tries not to stare at his lips and think shameful thoughts. He fails.

“Well if I had one I could clone it…” He says.

“Where are we gonna get one?” Geoff asks and Gavin turns back to his laptop, an idea hitting him. He runs the names of people Geoff has, figures out who would be trusted with a card, and looks at each of them to see who he thinks would be easiest for him to get to. It takes 4 minutes to find the guy and figure out his regular go to bar. The fakes are watching him the whole time, curious.

“Him.” Gavin says, showing the screen to the fakes.

“Him?” Matt asks and Gavin nods.

“He’ll have a card. I can get it from him.”

“How?” Jack asks. Gavin just winks and picks up his phone.

“Hey B.” Gavin says, phone on speaker.

“Hey B, how’d it go?”

“It’s still going B. You up for bevs tonight?”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“I need a card from a guy. Goes green bottles nearly every night.”

“And you’re gonna do what you do to get it from him?”

“Of course.”

“Aight B. I’ll pick you up and we can head to bottles after you’re done there.”

“Ta B.”

“No worries, stay safe.”

“You too.” Gavin hangs up and then looks up at Geoff. “I’ll have it by tonight. Will have the copy by, well it depends how long we spend at the bar, but probably tonight too.”

“Okay. Who was that?”

“That was Dan, he helps me get work done.”

“And you’re gonna just… go up to him and ask him for it?” Jack asks and Gavin chuckles.

“I’m not that persuasive, love. You can all come if you want. Just sit in the back, somewhere away from us. He almost definitely knows who you are.” The fakes agree, and that's how they find themselves all leaving the apartment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! I hope you like the new chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin and Dan walk into Ten Green Bottles together, immediately spotting the fakes who arrived a few minutes earlier and are sitting in the corner. They nod at each other in acknowledgement and Gavin and Dan walk over to the bar, standing a few feet away from their target. They order drinks and chat quietly before Gavin catches the guys eyes and quickly looks away, turning back to Dan, who knows to start the plan.

“Are you seriously looking at another guy again?” Dan growls, quietly but loud enough for their target to hear, the fake AH crew watch as anger spreads across Dan's face and make note not to get on his bad side because he does not look like the sort of person they should piss off.

“You don’t trust me at all, do you?” Gavin asks, sounding offended, glaring at Dan, and Dan scoffs.

“No, 'cause you fucking sleep with everyone! You know what, I’m done. We’re done.” Dan slams his now empty glass on the bar and turns to walk away.

“Babe!” Gavin snaps before sighing and turning to the bartender and ordering a shot of vodka.

“Bad day?” He hears from beside him and Gavin glances to see their target in the spot Dan was in. Gavin breathes a sad laugh as he downs the shot.

“Yeah, you could say that.” He says softly.

“Want another drink?” Gavin glances over his shoulder in the direction Dan went, briefly seeing him sitting with the fakes, before turning back to their target.

“Sure…”

“Trent.”

“Gavin.” He says, accepting the shot he’s being handed, making sure to brush their fingers against each other when he takes it.

  
  


“What exactly is he doing?” Jack asks as Dan shifts in his seat, his eyes focused solely on Gavin as if he’s anticipating something happening and is always ready to jump up and intervene.

“His job.” He says, voice even.

“What exactly-” Michael starts to ask but stops talking when Gavin laughs, putting his hand on the target's forearm. “Oh.”

“And this will work?” Geoff asks, and Dan tears his gaze away from Gavin for the first time, looking at Geoff.

“Have you met Gav? It never fails.” Matt raises an eyebrow at him.

“How are you okay with him doing this?” Dan turns back to Gavin and Matt notices his hand is resting across his waist and he’ll bet there’s a gun under his shirt tucked into his waistband.

“He’s in no danger. I’m here if something happens. As long as he’s safe he can do whatever he needs to get the job done.” Dan says, his hand curling round the handle of the gun under his shirt when the target touches Gavin, but relaxing when he sees he’s not doing anything to hurt him.

Gavin giggles when Trent orders a few more shots, grabbing Trents bicep to stop him reaching for it.

“I have an idea!” He whispers in his ear, acting more drunk than he is since they’re only a few shots in, and Trent grins.

“Oh yeah?”

“I’ll give you your shot and you can give me mine.” Gavin says excitedly and Trent chuckles.

“Alright then,” He picks up a shot and holds it to Gavin’s mouth, Gavin happily drinking it, making sure to lick his lips after, before picking up the second shot.

“Open up.” Gavin whispers seductively, holding the shot up, leaning against Trent with his hand resting on his shoulder. He moves the shot to Trents mouth before ‘accidentally’ leaning too far over and slipping, spilling the shot on his shirt.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Gavin gasps, grabbing a napkin off the bar and dabbing Trent’s shirt. “I slipped! I’m so sorry!” Gavin fusses, making a point of dabbing Trent's shirt repeatedly. Trent smiles, his gaze focused on Gavin’s face, so he doesn’t notice Gavin slipping his hand into his front pocket and taking the card, along with a 20. The fakes and Dan see it happen though, only because they're so focused on him and everything he's doing, and they’re all in a shocked, impressed, silence. Gavin slips the card into his back pocket, still dabbing Trent’s shirt with his other hand, and apologising profusely to play up his ‘accident’.

“It’s fine.” Trent chuckles, placing his hand on top of Gavins to stop his dabbing.

“Are you sure?” Gavin asks, resting his hand on Trent's chest, stroking slightly, using all the tips he knows makes people surrender to him.

“Absolutely.” He whispers, mouth next to Gavins ear, and Gavin giggles again.

“Why’s he still there if he’s got the card?” Geoff asks Dan, who is still watching carefully.

“Mainly 'cause if he suddenly walked away the target would get suspicious. Also, I mean, he likes to have fun.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Michael, who has been quite cold to Dan since he joined their table, asks. The fakes assume Gavin and Dan are dating, but since they’ve not actually been introduced to each other they feel it rude to ask, and Michael doesn’t like the thought of Gavin having a boyfriend that isn’t him.

“No. He never takes it far.” Dan says, noticing the way Michael looks away from Gavin when the target leans closer to him.

Gavin let's Trent kiss him a few times before he sighs, pulling away.

“I- I should really go.” He whispers, and Trent holds his arm tight, not forcing but enough to show Gavin he wants him to stay. Dan notices this and sits up straighter in his seat, hand finding the gun in his waistband again.

“Are you sure?” Gavin nods, his mouth still close to Trents.

“Yeah, I er, need to go find Dan. Do some damage control.” He says with a sigh, before adding “Thank you though, Trent. I had a good time.” Gavin winks, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek, before walking away from him, walking straight out of the bar. Dan and the fake AH crew follow behind him, and when they reach Gavin Dan immediately puts his hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eye.

“You okay, B? Did he hurt you?” Gavin rests his forehead against Dan’s with a small smile.

“I’m okay B. He didn’t, I’m fine.” Dan breathes a sigh of relief as Gavin notices the fakes behind him and pulls away from Dan slightly, who settles with wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders.

“Oh, lads, so this is Dan.” Gavin says, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist. “I realised I didn’t actually introduce you before.”

“Nice to officially meet you Dan. Gavin that was amazing by the way.” Geoff says, and Gavin shrugs.

“All in a day's work, Geoffrey.” Gavin smirks, squeezing Dan's side because he can feel how tense he is.

“So… You’re a devious flirt as well as all that other stuff?” Jack asks, and Dan chuckles.

“Only if you’re a rich guy in a club, huh Gavvo?” He smirks when Gavin blushes and shoves him away, and he's immediately pulled back into Dan’s side.

“What?” Geoff asks, an eyebrow raised. Gavin glares at Dan, who rolls his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“Gav can shamelessly flirt with anyone, get anything from anyone, but if he actually likes them, if he actually has a thing for them, he’s about as smooth as a fucking mountain.” Dan says, looking at Gavin affectionately, and Gavin pouts.

“Fuck off.” He grumbles, making Dan laugh.

“Anyway… So how did you two meet?” Geoff asks.

“Oh we went to school together.” Dan says.

“Yep, back when we were just a pair of 4 year olds, been best friends ever since. Right B?” Gavin grins and Dan rolls his eyes but nods.

“Yeah. Been stuck with him since.” Gavin gasps in offence, turning back to the fakes.

“He loves me really.”

“I do.” Dan says and Geoff chuckles at them.

“Burnie said you were like an old married couple. Didn’t quite believe it until just now.” Gavin smiles, somewhat proudly, and Dan squeezes him closer to his side. Dan is his best friend, his B, they’re all each other has, they’ve been all each other has since they were 12. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Dan. They can't live without each other.

“Well we should get going.” Jack says.

“Right. I’ll copy the card, should get it done tonight. I’ll bring it round tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” They say their goodbyes before parting ways, Gavin and Dan walking back to their car and the fake AH crew going to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Hope you like it :) Thank you for reading and liking this so far ♥


	6. Chapter 6

Dan places a cup of coffee on the table next to where Gavin is sat on the sofa, smiling when Gavin mutters his thanks as he focuses on what he’s doing.

“No worries, B. How’s it going?”

“It’s more complicated than every other card I’ve copied, but I think I’m almost there.” He says as he sips the coffee.

“So… the fakes seem okay.” Gavin nods, putting the mug back down.

“Yeah. I mean that probably wasn’t the most normal introduction.” He chuckles and Dan nods.

“They seem to trust you though.”

“I guess. Geoff does. Not too sure about the others though.”

“Well it seemed Michael had his eye on you.” Dan smirks and Gavin frowns.

“He thought I’d mess up or something?”

“No Gav,” Dan chuckles, “He had his eye on you, as in, he was checking you out. The second you started getting flirty with the target he looked away.”

“Oh…” Gavin says, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

“You like him?” Dan asks, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“No.” Gavin says before looking over at Dan with a sigh. “Maybe.”

“Yes.” Dan smiles slightly, and Gavin shrugs.

“He’s hot.”

“And you’re proving my earlier point.” Dan says, taking a sip of his drink. “You’re terrible at flirting when it comes to people you actually like.”

“I know. And it sucks.” Gavin sighs, pushing his laptop off of his lap and collapsing against Dan’s side; Dan’s arm wrapping around him.

“Maybe he’ll be the one to do something about it.” Gavin scoffs.

“Oh yeah, we’ll complete the heist and then run to each other and embrace and he’ll profess his undying love for me as explosions go off all around us and then I’ll escape from the police on the back of his motorbike and we’ll drive into the sunset and live happily ever after.” Gavin says incredulously and Dan chuckles.

“Well it wouldn’t be the weirdest way one of our heists ended.”

“I’m serious Dan! There’s no way he actually likes me, he was probably just not a fan of my- of how I got the card.” Gavin sighs. “Speaking of…” He mutters, sitting up properly and grabbing his laptop again, continuing to work. Dan just sighs at him before ordering a pizza.

Gavin works as they eat, and about 10 minutes into dinner he stops typing and grins.

“I did it!”

“You always do it, yet you always seem so surprised.” Dan muses and Gavin rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but this was really hard.”

“Gav it only took you like 20 minutes. It didn’t seem that hard.”

“B it usually only takes 5. I don’t know what’s in this warehouse but they’ve gone through a lot of effort to keep it safe.”

“You don’t know what you’re helping the fakes get?” Gavin shakes his head.

“They’re gonna tell me tomorrow. There was no point telling me unless I could actually get into the building, so I had to get and clone the card first.” Dan nods slowly.

“I don’t think I trust them.”

“I don’t fully trust them either, but Geoff knows Burnie, and if Burnie trusts him then I think I can too.”

“I’m still not happy about you going.” Dan says and Gavin smiles.

“I know, B. You could come, you know? Be my backup?”

“We both know they wouldn’t like that.”

“They wouldn’t have a choice. They need me, and I need you.”

“Oh all right then, I’ll come tomorrow, but I won’t come on the actual heist, 'cause it’ll distract you, but if I get shot in the head 'cause of you I’ll kill you.”

So Gavin and Dan make their way together to the fake AH crew’s apartment the next morning, and when they get there Geoff opens the door, taken aback slightly when he sees Dan, but hurries them into the meeting room all the same.

“Gav and Dan are here.” Geoff announces to the room, and the two Brits walk over and join the crew at the table.

“So let's begin.” Matt says and Geoff nods.

“You manage to get the cards?” He asks Gavin, who nods, pulling two identical cards out of his pocket and tossing them to Geoff who examines them as if in awe.

“And they’re definitely going to work?” Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“You doubting my skill, Geoffrey?”

“No.” Ryan says immediately, remembering the last time someone doubted him.

“How hasn’t the guy noticed it’s missing yet?” Jack asks no one in particular.

“He’ll still be hungover. Probably hasn’t woken up yet.” Gavin says.

“And, no offence, but why is Dan here?” Ryan asks and Gavin sits up straight.

“'cause I asked him to come.”

“Why?” Jeremy asks.

“'cause I did.” Gavin says, and the way he looks challengingly at Jeremy makes him keep his mouth shut.

“Anyway… So now we have the gear to get in and turn off the security system, we need to go through the whole plan. Gavin how sure are you that you’ll be able to get to the security room alone without alerting anyone?” The fakes notice Dan tense slightly.

“One hundred percent.” Geoff nods.

“Okay, we’ll have intercoms on, so when you get in and have done your thing, alert Matt and Michael, who will have the second card and will be ready and waiting for your signal.”

“Jeremy and Jack will be on the roof of the building opposite, and will then start sniping the guards, whilst I help Matt and Michael round the back take out the guards, because no doubt they’ll immediately go and check that box. Gavin will start taking out guards on the inside, being careful not to draw too much attention, 'cause there’s a lot of people outside that building but I’ll bet there's a fuck ton more on the inside.”

“The building has automatic lock-down doors, I can make sure no one can get out of the building until you’ve taken care of the guards outside.”

“But then they’ll go straight to the security room.” Geoff says and Gavin nods.

“It’ll buy you more time. You take out the guards, I open a door so you can get in and retrieve whatever it is you’re after, and they won't notice 'cause they’re too busy trying to get in the security room.”

“That’s a suicide mission.” Jack says and Gavin shakes his head.

“Again with the underestimating. Expert hacker, Elite spy,” Gavin smirks, “Merciless hit-man.”

“And how exactly are you going to get every single one of them to go to the security room?”

“Oh, you know, I have a few plans.”

“And you gonna let them in?”

“I get enough of them at the door and I can get out through the vents. Lay down a load of explosives before I leave and open the door just before I get out.” Dan tenses again and Gavin shifts his leg under the table to press it against Dans.

“That’s a lot of work for one person.”

“But it’s not impossible.” Gavin says and Geoff looks at him for a second before nodding.

“If you’re sure?” Gavin nods and Geoff continues with the plan.

“Okay so once we’ve taken out the guys outside and Gavins let us into the building we’ll make our way up to the fifth floor…” Geoff continues to explain the heist plans, and when he’s done he looks around at the group.

“Questions?”

“Yeah, so, what are the teams for once we’ve got the harddrive and the money and… the other thing?” Jeremy asks and Gavin sits up straighter.

“What other thing?” Geoff turns to look at him, as do the other crew members, and Gavin sighs. “Listen, Geoff, I’m more than happy to risk my life helping you pull this off, and it’s not like I’m going to want whatever it is we’re getting, but I’m not doing jack shit until I know what I’m going to kill who knows how many men and risk death to get back.”

“Okay. I guess it’s only fair.” Geoff says with a sigh, “They took one of our guys. Trevor. Had him for a while, at least 4 weeks, and we’ve only just managed to track ‘em down.” Geoff says and Dan reaches over and places a hand on Gavin's leg, as if imagining that happening to them, and Gavin nods at Geoff.

“So what do we do after we’ve got everything?” Geoff smiles, a sincere, genuine smile, and continues.

“Well we will all, hopefully, be together at this point, so I’m thinking Jack and I will grab Trevor, go out the back and get the getaway car, Jeremy and Michael will go out the front left exit and Matt and Gavin will go out the front right. This way if anyone else shows up we’ve got every exit covered and it’ll be easier for us to get rid of them. Jack, Trevor, and I will be waiting in the car here,” Geoff draws a little circle on the map, in front of the building Jeremy and Jack will need to start on, “Once everyone is in the car we’ll return here and split the goods.” Geoff finishes and Jeremy nods. Michael glances at Gavin across the table, like he’s been doing the whole time he’s been here. Gavin is sitting back in his chair, listening to every word Geoff is saying as if he’s going to be asked to repeat it word for word. Dan is also sitting back in his chair, his arm now thrown over the back of Gavin's.

“Ramsey.” Dan says as he and Gavin are about to leave, and Geoff steps aside so they can have a word.

“Dan.”

“You’re gonna listen, and you’re gonna listen well. I know he’s capable of that,” He gestures to the plans on the table, “You know he is, and he knows he is. But I also know what he’s like. He’s self destructive. I’m trusting you, Ramsey, to keep him safe. I don’t trust anyone with him. Don’t fuck it up.” Dan growls, and the guys are watching and listening but trying to be subtle, and all of them know he really means it.

“He’ll be fine.”

“You best hope he’s fine, Ramsey.” Dan says, with the promise of a threat, and Geoff nods.

“We’re going to make sure he’s fine, Dan.” Dan glares at him before turning to Gavin, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leading them out of the apartment.

There’s a few days until the heist is planned to take place and there’s no reason for them to stay any longer than necessary, especially since Dan doesn’t fully trust the fake AH crew. Once they’ve left the apartment Geoff turns to address his crew.

“This will be our best heist/rescue mission yet.” He says with a smile.

“That is if Michael can stop drooling over the British twink enough to pay attention to the plan.” Jeremy says and Michael blushes bright and shoots him a glare.

“I was not drooling.” He says and Matt's eyes sparkle with mischief.

“Oh please you almost jumped him.” He says and Michael blushes darker.

“Fuck off.” He mutters, folding his arms and shrinking back against his chair with a huff.

“Okay everyone leave Michael alone! It’s not his fault he’s in love with the golden boy.” Geoff smirks and Michael growls, grabbing a gun and pointing it at Geoff.

“I will shoot you.”

“Nah you won't I pay your rent.” Geoff grins and Michael huffs again, putting the gun back down and settling for flipping the bird at him.

“Geoff, leave him alone.” Jack says, walking over and wrapping her arms around Michael, “You’ve had a crush before, it’s not nice to tease.”

“I don’t have a crush!” Michael snaps, pushing Jack's arms off of him and standing up, storming to his room.

“Oh so he’s fully in denial.” Jeremy says and Geoff nods.

“Yeah, it’s a shame really 'cause they’d be cute together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy new update! Hope you like it!!! ♥


	7. Chapter 7

Michael collapses on his bed with a huff. He hates that the guys can read him so easily. He hates that he likes Gavin. He hates that he has emotions in the first place. He hates Jeremy for calling him out. He hates Matt and Geoff and Jack for teasing him about it. He hates Gavin for being so attractive and smart and good at everything. He briefly wonders how good Gavin is at kissing or in bed but then he goes back to hating everyone. Because he hates Dan too. Hates how Dan can just wrap his arms around Gavin and get that fond awed look back. Hates how Gavin just kisses Dan’s cheek and he hates that stupid smile Dan gives him. He just really hates Dan. He hates Dan and he hates Gavin except he doesn’t hate Gavin he really likes him and that makes him hate himself. He fucking hates himself. It’s all Geoff's fault, really, so he hates Geoff too, 'cause sure Michael could find him attractive when he was just a guy bleeding in their front room that he’d never have to see again, but Geoff fucking asked for his help with a heist, and now not only does he have to see his stupid attractive face but he has to see his stupid boyfriend and he has to see him flirt with random guys that isn’t him and fucking hell Michael needs some air.

Michael pulls on his leather jacket and some trainers before leaving the apartment, a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans, ignoring everyone when they ask where he’s going. He walks down the road, hands shoved in his pockets, with no destination in mind. He walks when he gets stressed or angry, and he is very much both at the moment, so he just walks down the streets of Los Santos, head up so people he walks past can see who he is and know to leave him alone. When he starts to get cold and the streets are barely lit from the one or two street lights that still work he decides to go home, taking a deep breath, trying to prepare for the shit he’s going to get from the guys when he gets in.

Luckily for Michael though, it’s nearly 1am when he gets home and everyone has gone to their rooms, so he makes his way to his room without being questioned. Only problem with that is that when he wakes up in the morning and goes to the kitchen for breakfast he can tell they all want to talk to him.

“Ah Mr. Jones, how nice of you to join us.” Geoff smirks and Michael glares at him.

“Geoff it is too early for this.” He mutters as he walks over to the fridge.

“Okay, look. I’m sorry about last night. We know what you’re like when it comes to emotions and we took it too far, so we’re sorry.” Geoff stands up and walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “But please don’t disappear like that again. We were worried about you.” His voice is soft and Michael sighs.

“I’m sorry too. I was just- what you said- it was…”

“True?” Geoff guesses and Michael nods.

“But Geoff you know as well as I do that I’ve never been like this before, and we all know how dangerous it is to feel like this.” Michael sighs, knowing people don’t like talking about who they’ve lost. Being with someone, or connected to someone, even just having friends, is dangerous because it’s something else that can be used against you or can be used to get to you. The amount of times one of the crew or a friend or partner of someone in the crew has been taken and tortured or almost tortured just from rival crews trying to get things from them. That’s the whole reason Trevor is gone in the first place.”

“You shouldn’t let that stop you, Michael.” Geoff smiles and Michael shakes his head.

“It will distract me. And no matter what his reaction, if I tell him, it will distract him too. He’s practically given himself a suicide mission. I know he’s this almighty assassin but let’s be honest Geoff, what he has to do sounds impossible. He’s still human.”

“Michael you have to trust him.”

“I don’t want him to die, Geoff.” Michael snaps before sighing, “I don’t want him to die.” He repeats quietly, and Geoff nods, squeezing Michael’s shoulder.

“Michael, I will not let him. I won’t let him die. I promise.” He promises and Michael looks at him for a second before nodding.

“Still sounds impossible.”

“Impossible is what we do.” Geoff smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short but I hope you like it :) ♥


	8. Chapter 8

The plan starts off well, apart from the fact that Michael isn’t really talking to Gavin, but Geoff assured Gavin he’s just focused. Realistically though, Michael doesn’t want to distract Gavin, because his job already sounds impossible and he doesn't want to make it any harder. Gavin somehow sneaks into the building unseen and the crew are in position waiting for the go ahead. Michael is straining his ears, waiting to hear anything that could signal Gavin is in trouble, hoping he doesn’t hear any such thing. He has to focus, because the crew are talking quietly over the comms, and Michael has to really pay attention to listen to Gavin.

Gavin’s been in the building for 10 minutes when Michael finally hears what he was hoping wouldn't come.

“Ah shit.” Gavin mutters and the crew fall silent. Michael is certain his heart stops beating.

“Gavin?” Geoff asks, but Gavin ignores him, trying to figure out if there’s a way he can sneak past the guards walking towards him. “Gav?” Geoff asks again, more urgent, and Gavin sighs.

“Don’t worry lads, I planned for this.” He whispers, and the crew only have a few seconds to wonder what the hell Gavin is talking about before he starts talking again, louder now, and their stomachs drop.

“Hi lads.” Gavin says to the guards and they immediately point guns at him. He quickly holds his hands up with an innocent smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m looking for Trent?” The men look at each other before looking back at Gavin.

“Trent?” They ask, lowering their guns.

“Yeah, he told me to come meet him here.” Gavin pulls up the text he sent himself from Trent's phone which he hacked last night, telling him to meet him at the warehouse.

“Oh?” One of the guys says and Gavin smiles slightly.

“I’m sure he’ll let you join us.” Gavin winks and the guy on the left gets a glint in his eye as if he’s definitely down for that, but the other guy elbows him in the side.

“Sorry but we have work to do. Trent’s down there and to the left.” He nods behind them.

“Aww okay, well maybe we can meet when you get off.” Gavin winks, stepping in between the both of them and continuing to walk down the hall.

“Have fun.” One of the guards calls after him and Gavin turns back with a smile.

“We will.” Once he rounds the corner he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Damn Gav.” Geoff says and Gavin chuckles quietly.

“Honestly had no idea that would work. Anyway, I’m almost there, is everyone in position?” There's a chorus of ‘yeah’ and Gavin takes a deep breath before pulling himself into the vent above him and shuffling through it, looking into each room until he finds the security room.

“Alright I got it but, damn, I’ve seen at least 30 guys on this floor alone.” Gavin whispers and he hears Geoff sigh.

“Be careful.”

“Always am.” Gavin says before he slowly removes the vent grate and drops down. There’s 3 men in the room; two watching the screens and one standing slightly behind them. Gavin stands quietly behind the third guy, pulling his silenced pistol out of his waistband, taking a deep breath. He knows as soon as he shoots the first guy he’s got a lot to do in a short space of time, and it’s going to be very dangerous, so he clears his mind and enters merciless hit-man mode. He shoots the guy in the head at an angle so the bullet goes straight through and hits one of the other guys, quickly shooting the last guy before he can do anything.

“So far so good.” Gavin mutters to himself, pulling the three bodies and piling them up in front of the door and loading explosives on top of them. He then walks over to the computers and sees Michael and Matt on the camera as they take out all of the guys round back. Gavin holds his breath when one of the downed men raises their gun slowly, but releases it when Michael notices and shoots him. Gavin takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart before pulling the card out of his pocket, quickly pressing the panic button under the desk to draw the guards to him, away from the crew.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Michael says, the card hovering over the slot. Gavin mimics his action.

“Three… two… one… now.” He and Michael insert the cards and Gavin smiles slightly.

“Nice job boi.” He says as there’s a bang on the door behind him signalling the cavalry.

“Shit, right I’m unlocking the doors now, gonna have to work fast lads, cause they’re on to me.” Gavin says and once he’s seen the guys are ready to enter he unlocks the doors to the outside of the building. He watches for as long as he can, making sure the plan goes smoothly, but eventually the guards outside his room take to shooting the door and he knows if one bullet hits the explosives he’s gone, so he turns off the cameras, unlocks the door and rushes to get into the vent. As soon as he’s in the vent the explosives go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late! I'm off work this week (thank god, this heatwave is killing me) so I completely forgot to update this yesterday!  
> I hope you all enjoy it :)


	9. Chapter 9

“...Gav?” Geoff calls as he rounds a corner and shoots the man there. They just heard the explosion and haven’t heard anything from Gavin since. “Guys?” Geoff asks, sparing a glance at Jack and Jeremy who look equally as worried.

“We’re good. Gavin?” Matt asks and there’s silence.

“Golden boy?” Geoff asks and there’s a few more seconds of silence before the com crackles.

“Sorry, sorry I’m here.” Gavin chokes out, voice raspier than usual, and the fakes all sigh in relief.

“Damn Gavin what happened to you?” Jack asks.

“Had a minor incident but I’m still breathing. Almost with you actually.” Gavin chokes and about 30 seconds later Geoff sees Gavin round the corner, entering the room they’re in. He’s a bit grubby from the explosion and his leg is bleeding but he’s quick to assure them he’s okay. Geoff pulls him into a hug as soon as he sees him.

“Thought we lost you then.” Geoff breathes and Gavin smiles.

“Take a lot more than that to get rid of me. C’mon, your guy is just down here. Saw him on the cameras.”

Gavin leads the way with Geoff following close behind, Jack and Jeremy watching their backs, and after a few minutes they get to a door that Gavin stops outside. Gavin opens it slowly, peeking round it with his gun ready. He sees two men with their backs to him and quickly, effortlessly, shoots them in the head. Gavin opens the door fully, letting the crew in, before standing with his back to the room, gun aimed down the hall. Jeremy runs over and hugs Trevor as soon as Gavin says the room’s clear; he was with him when he got taken and Jeremy's felt guilty ever since. Geoff and Jack help untie Trevor and check him over whilst Gavin stands guard at the door, holding his pistol up steady, jaw set with a stone cold look on his face.

He almost shoots when he sees a man rounding a corner down the hall, but stops when he realises it’s Matt, Michael rounding the corner just behind him. They both look okay, and Gavin notices them both relax when they see Gavin is okay.

“Good job, golden boy.” Matt says as he reaches him. “Thought we’d lost you for a moment there.” Gavin smiles slightly before spotting something behind Michael. Gavin’s gun is raised and shooting within a second, a bullet flying past Michael, just over his shoulder, and a second later the sound of a body hitting the floor can be heard. Michael's eyes are wide as he turns around to look behind him, seeing a body with a machine gun next to it, a bullet hole right between his eyes. If Gavin hadn’t spotted him when he did they would all be fucked.

“The fuck was that?” Geoff calls from the room. Michael has turned around and is staring at Gavin and Gavin is staring right back, both of their hearts racing from the adrenaline of what just happened, so Matt is the one to respond as he enters the room Gavin is guarding.

“Gavin just saved our asses.” Gavin hears Matt say from behind him. Michael walks closer and stops a foot in front of Gavin, he feels bad for ignoring him today, even if he was only doing it for Gavin’s sake.

“Thanks.” He says, voice shaky because he went from thinking Gavin was going to shoot him to realising he’d actually just saved him from a terrible fate. Gavin gives him a blinding smile.

“Any time.” And he wanted it to sound casual, but it came out sincere, like he meant it. Which he did. Michael smiles back slightly, a pretty blush spreading up his neck, before he walks past Gavin into the room.

Gavin shoots the few stragglers that come to try and stop them, and after 5 minutes the crew have what they need and deem Trevor okay enough to get him to the car. Gavin leads the way out of the building, gun remaining raised, finger on the trigger and jaw hard. Geoff and Jack help Trevor walk as he’s in pretty bad shape, and Jeremy, Matt and Michael are keeping an eye out for any potential threats behind them. Gavin pauses when they get to the ground floor, eyes darting back and forth down the corridor before he lets the crew leave the stairwell they came down.

“Geoff, Jack, you’re going left. Give me a second to check if it's clear.” Gavin mutters, walking slowly out of the doorway with his gun raised in front of him. The crew lean out of the doorway watching him, the way he moves with a practiced ease, making him look almost graceful. There’s a gunshot and the crew duck back into the stairwell, praying that was Gavin shooting. There’s a few more gun shots before Gavin comes back to the stairwell.

“You good?” Geoff asks, and Gavin nods, noticing the way Trevor is looking at him in pure confused adoration. He doesn’t think telling them he’s been shot in the forearm will help with anything other than making them panic, so he doesn’t mention it, he’s been shot before in worse places, he’ll be fine.

“You can go.” Gavin says before turning to the other guys, nodding down the hall so they know to follow him. Gavin keeps his gun raised, wincing slightly when pain shoots through his arm. Matt and Michael are walking behind him, Jeremy next to him, and his only priority right now is making sure they all get out. He’ll be fine, the bullet went straight through and he thinks it missed all important veins and stuff. Granted he didn’t have time to check properly but he’s fairly certain. He doesn't want to worry anyone, doesn't want them to lose focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter <3


	10. Chapter 10

They get to the lobby area of the building and Gavin stops, spotting the guys in there immediately. He presses his back against the wall, Jeremy, Matt and Michael following suit, and Gavin sinks to the floor so he’s hidden by the reception desk. Again the others copy his movements.

“What is it?” Michael whispers, having not seen anything as he’s at the back.

“Er… 11 men. Maybe 12. Armed to the teeth.” Gavin whispers, smiling slightly when Michael mutters ’shit’.

“What’s the plan, Golden boy?” Jeremy asks just as Jack pipes up.

“Stay alive for 3 minutes. We’re almost at the car.”

“3 minutes, huh?” Gavin already knows what he’s going to do, and he’s fairly certain it will take less than 3 minutes. He’s just not sure how well it will go with his bad arm.

“Sounds like you got a plan.” Matt whispers and Gavin nods.

“Of sorts. Stay here and stay low.” Gavin whispers before grabbing a smoke bomb and throwing it into the middle of the lobby. Within seconds the room fills with smoke, the men shouting to each other, and Gavin takes his wire from his pocket and wraps it round his knuckles before sneaking over to one of the guys. They can’t see him because of the smoke so he sneaks up behind a guy and uses his wire to choke him out, carefully lowering him to the floor, wincing when pain shoots through his forearm. He repeats this with 6 other guys before the smoke starts to clear, he’s slower than usual because of the pain in his arm, and he goes back to the corner Matt , Jeremy and Michael are still crouched in, sinking down so he’s next to Michael, feeling weak and out of breath. He puts it down to the lack of blood.

“So… Hitman?” Matt asks and Gavin smiles, nodding weakly.

“Favorite game.” He breathes.

“You play videogames, Golden boy?” Jeremy asks quietly and Gavin huffs a laugh.

“Course I do, lil J.”

“Lil J?” Jeremy asks just as Jack’s voice comes over the coms.

“How many guys left?”

“5.” Gavin says just as the smoke fully clears and the remaining men shout to each other in shocked confusion.

“Are y’all behind cover?” Geoff asks.

“If you call a reception desk probably made out of plywood cover, then yes.” Michael says and Geoff chuckles.

“Alright asshole. Just stay low.” Geoff says, giving them all a moment to sink lower against the wall, and a second later there’s bullets flying through the window and the remaining men drop like flies.

“Gross, one of them got their blood on me.” Michael complains as they start walking out.

“How? You were nowhere near them.” Jeremy asks and Gavin bites his lip because that’s probably his blood.

“Good point. Well then I don’t know who’s blood I’m covered in.” Michael says, and Gavin can feel Matt's eyes on him and he shifts awkwardly under his intense gaze.

“Gavin?” Matt asks, and Gavin looks up at him, faking a bright smile.

“Yeah, Matt?” He tries to hide his arm behind his back, pretending he’s just putting his hand in his pocket, but Matt's obviously been through this before because he grabs Gavin's uninjured arm and stops him from walking further. Matt reaches for Gavin's other arm and Gavin protests.

“I’m fine. Just a graze.” Gavin says, pulling his arm out of Matt's grip and continuing to walk out of the building, and he’s acting like a child in trouble but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Gavin?” Geoff asks over the com and Gavin bites his lip.

“Yeah Geoffrey?”

“Did you get hurt?” He asks, and Gavin can see the car speeding towards them with Jack behind the wheel.

“I’m fine.” Gavin says as the car stops and Geoff leans out the window.

“You all okay?” He asks, eyes scanning each of them. It’s harder to hide his blood soaked arm when the street lights are glowing and the sun is still setting, so Gavin just shrugs, walking over to the car and grabbing a bandage out of the bag in the back. He can hear Geoff and the others talking behind him, each of them talking to Trevor, so Gavin shrugs off his jacket and looks at his wound properly. It’s not looking great. He grabs a bottle of rubbing alcohol and struggles to open it with one hand, almost dropping it. A hand reaches around him and takes the bottle, opening it for him, and Gavin looks to see Michael. Michael offers him a small smile before taking his arm and carefully pouring the alcohol over his wound. It’s not big, and it’s not too bad, but there’s a lot of blood coming out of it so they need to wrap it fast. Gavin hisses as the alcohol stings his arm.

“Can you do that in the car? We need to go!” Jack asks as everyone starts climbing in the car, and Michael mutters something along the lines of ‘whatever’ and he grabs Gavin's left hand and pulls him carefully into the backseat. He holds Gavin’s hand up before letting go, and Gavin knows to keep his arm there, and Michael grabs a bandage to start wrapping around his arm. Gavin watches Michael the whole time, the concentrated look on his face, the faint blush when he realises Gavin is watching, the way his teeth worry his bottom lip.

“So you got a new recruit whilst I was gone? Was I that easy to replace?” Trevor jokes and Gavin feels slightly bad because it does look like that.

“Trevor, this is the Golden boy.” Trevor turns to look at Gavin in shocked confusion.

“As in, Britain’s Golden boy?”

“The one and only.” Gavin throws him a weak smile, flicking a salute his way because he’s lost a lot of blood and he’s feeling dizzy.

“Fucking hell.” Trevor mutters. “I would shake your hand but you’re busy.” He says, nodding to the arm Michael is still wrapping a bandage round.

“Nice t’ meet ya.” Gavin says, resting his head against the headrest, and Jeremy looks at him, concerned.

“You still with us, Gav?” Michael looks up from his arm and frowns when he doesn’t respond.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m jus’...” Gavin trails off and Jack speeds up.

“Keep him awake Michael.”

“Yeah no shit Geoff.” Michael snaps, quickly tying off the bandage, “Gavin wake up.” He says, trying to keep Gavin's arm elevated to slow the bleeding down.

“M awake.” Gavin breathes but his eyes are heavy and he feels lightheaded and he wants to cry 'cause he promised Dan he’d stay safe and this isn’t safe. Not even close.

“Gavin what’s your favourite colour?” Michael asks, still holding Gavin's arm up.

“And don’t say gold.” Matt jokes and Gavin’s lip twitch in the briefest smile.

“Dunno. Blue?” He says quietly.

“Favourite subject in school?” Michael can see and hear Gavin’s breath becoming weaker and weaker.

“‘ist’ry, maybe science.” His words barely make sense and Michael turns to glare at Jack.

“Can you go faster?” He growls.

“We’re almost there.” Geoff says and Michael turns his glare to him. Geoff promised Gavin would be fine.

“‘M fine, boi.” Gavin breaths and Michael sighs.

“Shut up, Gavin. Stay awake.” Gavin nods slowly, but his eyelids are heavy and he can’t stay awake much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael’s heart sinks when Gavin doesn’t reply. He raises a hand and pats his cheek gently, then a little harder.

“Gav-”

“We’re here.” Jack screeches to a halt and everyone immediately jumps out of the car. Jack and Matt hold Gavin up, throwing his arms around their shoulders and carrying him over to the lift, whilst Geoff walks over to Michael, who is still sitting in the car, drying blood covering his hands.

“Michael-”

“Don’t.” Michael snaps, watching Jeremy help Trevor over to the lift too, carrying the bag of stuff they got from the heist. Michael wants to go and help. He wants to help Jack and Matt with Gavin, wants to make sure Gavin’s okay. He also wants to wash his hands and take his jacket off. He doesn’t want to be covered in Gavin's blood. Makes it seem like he’s dead. He really doesn’t want to think about that. Michael looks back at Geoff with scared eyes and shakes his head.

“Please. Don’t.” He whispers before getting out of the car and entering their building. He walks straight to the bathroom, stripping his jacket and shirt and scrubbing his hands clean. He spends 5 minutes washing his hands, getting every speck of blood off, and when he finally looks up, catching sight of himself in the mirror, he can’t help but cry. Tears fall rapidly down his cheeks and he sobs quietly. This is exactly why he didn’t want to admit his feelings for the Golden boy.

Jack and Matt lie Gavin down in a spare room as soon as they’ve stitched his wounds and wrapped them up. They all have some sort of unspoken agreement that Michael will be the one to sit with him, and as soon as Michael is in a chair next to Gavin's bed they all leave the room. Jack and Jeremy check Trevor over, healing any wounds and making sure he’s alright, Matt goes to clean his weapons, and Geoff goes to his office to call Dan. He’s never had to do the whole ‘your loved one might die’ call because everyone in the crew doesn’t have any loved ones. They left them long ago; the only way to keep them safe. He picks up the phone with shaky hands, knowing how Gavin and Dan feel about each other, how protective they are, and dials the number.

“Ramsey?” Geoff doesn’t question how Dan knew it was him. Gavin put their numbers in Dan’s phone a few days ago.

“Dan.”

“What happened?” Geoff knows Dan knows something has happened. He can hear the panic in his voice.

“Dan, Gavin’s had an incident.”

“Ramsey what happened?” Dan snaps and Geoff sighs, rubbing his forehead.

“He was shot, not anything major, just- he didn’t tell us so we couldn’t stop the bleeding and then he passed out.” Dan mutters a swear before Geoff hears shuffling.

“You said he’d be fine, Ramsey.” Geoff hears a door slam shut and he knows Dan is pissed. “I’ll assume he’s at yours?”

“Yeah. Dan I’m sorry.” Geoff says but Dan has hung up already.

Geoff waits near the front door for Dan. It only takes a few minutes until there’s a banging on the door. Matt opens it but Geoff is right behind him, along with the rest of the crew save for Michael, all of them shuffling back when they see Dan's face.

“Dan I’m sorry.” Geoff says immediately, and Dan shakes his head. He looks rough.

“Where is he, Ramsey?” Geoff leads him to the room Gavin is in, Michael turning when he hears people, and Dan walks straight over to Gavin, crouching over to talk in his ear.

“You absolute fucking twat.” Dan sighs, his hand threading through Gavin’s hair as he presses his forehead against Gavins.

“You always do this, and you know what it does to me. Swear my hair’s going grey 'cause of you.” Geoff and Michael leave him alone for a minute, Michael immediately going to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and resting his head in his hands.

Whilst he was sat with Gavin he spoke to him, figured it was okay 'cause Gavin is unconscious and couldn’t hear him anyway. Told him he kind of really liked him and wanted what he and Dan have, but more. Wants to fall in love with him and move in together and commit crime and then run away together. Wants all the things Michael can never have, because it’s too risky, too dangerous, and he’s never even considered them before, but somehow Gavin has made him want all these things. The way he kept quiet when he was hurt until he’d got everyone out, how he was willing to do near impossible things to help complete strangers, how he fucking saved Michael’s life without hesitation. Michael knows he’s fucked no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update this week! I've been so busy at work! I'm so sorry!!! Anyways I hope you like this chapter :) ♥


	12. Chapter 12

“Michael?” Michael looks up to see Geoff standing in his doorway. He figured Geoff would come and talk to him at some point. Try and do that ‘fatherly chat’ thing he tries to do sometimes. Michael isn’t sure if he desperately needs a fatherly chat or if he really fucking doesn’t. Seems like he doesn’t have a choice, 'cause Geoff is walking over and patting his shoulder in that way Michael imagines a father would if their son was going through a breakup or just lost the most important football game of the season. Michael isn’t sure why it makes his eyes fill with tears.

Maybe 'cause it seems like Geoff is about to tell him bad news. Say something unimaginable like Gavin didn’t make it. Michael's gaze drops to the floor and Geoff sighs, sitting next to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Michael has this habit of being able to make himself look small, and Geoff can see how affected he is by everything.

“He’s going to be fine, Michael.” They’re words that Michael has heard a million times. Every time one of the crew gets hurt or captured or is close to death because of a heist or a job that goes a bit wrong. Michael knows they’re just words; they don’t mean anything. He might be fine, but he might not be. They still help slightly though, because even though they’re just empty words, the fact that he’s hearing them means Geoff is worried too, but it also shows he cares, shows he'll do anything to make the words true.

Dan sits by Gavin's side, trying not to think about how this could be it. He’s not sure what he’d do without his stupid best friend. He’s been sat here for three hours and his eyes are full of tears but he refuses to let them fall. Gavin has been shot a lot, so has Dan. He can't count the number of times they've had to sit by the others side and preyed they woke up at some point. But this is the first time Dan wasn't with him when it happened. The first time Dan couldn't tell him he loved him before he passed out from blood loss or pain. This is the first time death has seemed not just possible but likely.

“Gav." Dan sighs, "Come on B. We had a deal.” He mutters. When they were 8 years old they vowed they’d never leave the other, not for anything, not 'cause of a crew, not 'cause of a person, not 'cause of an argument, not ‘cause of death. They’re going out together in a blaze of glory. This is not the deal.

“Blaze of glory, Gav. This is not a blaze of glory. I mean yeah you did that crazy stupid impossible mission but this is kinda pathetic. You can’t go out like this, I’d never let you live it down.” Dan says, gripping Gavin’s hand, a sad smile on his face as he talks. “Also, I mean, you can’t die yet anyway 'cause you and Michael need to ride off into the sunset.”

“S’long as you come too.” Gavin breathes, and Dan smiles.

“Thank fuck.” He whispers as he squeezes Gavin’s hand tight and Gavin opens his eyes and smiles at him.

“Couldn’t dishonour our deal.” Gavin breathes and Dan smiles.

“Too fucking right. We’re going out together, B.” Gavin nods.

“Together.” He repeats.

“Right well now you’re awake,” Dan takes a deep breath, “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!” He shouts, not too loud and not too angry, and Gavin smiles cheekily.

“Didn’t wanna worry anyone.” Dan rolls his eyes.

“Gavin Free I swear to god you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Dan sighs, running a hand through his hair, and Gavin giggles, reaching out the hand not in Dan’s to ruffle his hair.

Michael stops in the doorway, relief flooding through him when he sees Gavin awake, but his heart hits the floor when Gavin ruffles Dan’s hair. The way he’s looking at him hurts Michael way more than any bullet could, and he quickly backs away from the door before either of them see him. He walks back to his room, locking the door so no one can bother him, and throws himself on the bed. He knows logically in his head the chance of Gavin liking him back was slim to none, and he knows Gavin and Dan have known each other for 20 years and he’s not even known Gavin a week and their bond is of course going to be stronger because Michael hasn’t even had a proper conversation with him. He knows all this, and he understands it. Yet he can’t make his heart understand it. His heart keeps yelling at him, keeps asking ‘why won’t he love us instead of Dan’ and his brain is trying to explain but his heart just refuses to listen.

Michael leans over the side of the bed and pulls out his guns, cleaning them because it’s something to do, and once they’re clean he spends 15 minutes taking them apart and putting them back together again. Over and over again because it doesn’t need his brain, he can turn his brain off and continue to dismantle his gun and reassemble it without thinking.

Jack knocks to let him know they’ve cooked dinner, but Michael isn’t hungry, just tired. He doesn’t answer, which isn’t unusual after a heist; he usually locks himself away for a day or two. This is different, though, and everyone knows it. So when Michael doesn’t come to the kitchen they don’t bother him, they just leave a plate of food outside his door and knock to let him know it’s there. Gavin’s too weak to stand up, the loss of blood getting to him too much, so he sleeps in the spare room, insisting Dan stay’s with him. The crew get it, so they give Dan 2 plates of dinner and leave them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I've had a shit weekend, how was yours?


	13. Chapter 13

Dan helps Gavin eat, and when they’ve both finished their food he tells Gavin to try and sleep whilst he takes their plates down to the kitchen. When Dan leaves the room he sees an empty plate on the floor outside a door further down and figures he might as well take that too, so he grabs that and makes his way to the kitchen. It’s empty, save for Jack, so he washes the plates up silently before turning to her.

“Thank you, Jack."

“Any time.” She smiles before adding, “Listen we’re really sorry. We should have looked after him more.” Dan huffs a laugh.

“Honestly he’s been shot so many times. I should have been expecting it. It’s just, I’ve always been there, you know. When he was shot before I was always right next to him, and it was just hard, I guess, not being there.” Dan explains, and Jack nods.

“I guess it’s hard getting a phone call to say your boyfriend’s been shot.” She says and Dan raises an eyebrow.

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh sorry, are you engaged?” Dan chuckles.

“No, no, Gav and I are just friends. Well, more like brothers.” He explains before his eyes flash with realisation. “Ohhhh… You all think we’re together?” Jack nods and Dan chuckles. “Well that explains so much.”

“So you’re not?”

“No, we’re just close. Closer than close, honestly. We’re kind of all each other has.” Jack nods.

“Well I’m sorry for assuming.” Dan laughs.

“It’s fine, we get it a lot actually, and I get why. But no, I’m actually straight.” Dan says before smiling slightly. “I should get back to Gav though.”

They bid each other farewell, and Dan makes his way down the hall, stopping outside the door that he assumes leads to Michaels room. He knocks quietly, receiving a gruff “what?” in response, confirming Michael is the one in there. Dan assumes that means come in, so he pushes the door open slowly. Michael is sitting on his bed, taking apart guns, and he frowns as he looks up and sees Dan.

“Hey.” Dan says, standing awkwardly in the doorway, and Michael sits up straighter.

“Hi?”

“I erm, wanted to say thank you. For looking after Gav.” A blush spreads up Michaels neck, and he worries his bottom lip.

“Oh. It was nothing.” Dan smiles slightly, because Michael obviously likes Gav, and he knows for a fact Gavin likes him.

“Well I appreciate it. So does Gav.” Michaels blush spreads onto his cheeks as he shrugs, and Dan figures if he thinks Dan and Gavin are together then he probably feels awkward talking to Dan about him. He should probably tell him the truth.

“Anything else?” Michael asks nervously, and Dan nods.

“Yeah. I know you like Gavin.” He says, and Michael's eyes widen.

“What?” He chokes out, confirming Dan’s statement.

“You like him. Like, at risk of sounding like a 6 year old girl, you like like him.” Dan says and Michael's hands freeze, putting the gun down.

“I don’t know what you mean.” His gaze drops to the bed in front of him, and Dan breathes a laugh.

“Come on, Michael. You don’t need to lie.” Michael looks at him carefully.

“I’m not gonna do anything.” Michael says slowly, looking back down, like he thinks Dan thinks he’s going to try and steal him.

“We’re not together, you know. Me and Gav, we’re just friends. We’re not dating or anything.” Michael's eyes shoot up to look at him, and he looks surprised yet doubtful.

“You’re not?” Dan chuckles.

“No. So, you know, don’t let me stop you.” Dan smiles, and Michael frowns again.

“You’re… You think I should tell him?” Dan’s smile drops and he rolls his eyes.

“God you’re worse than he is. Yes I think you should tell him.” Michaels eyes narrow.

“You’re setting me up for failure?”

“No Michael. I want Gav to be happy. And as much as I don’t really trust you, not fully, I know Gav does.” Michael bites his lip, and the corner of Dan's lips twitch into the smallest smile.

“What if he tells me to fuck off?” Michael’s sounding nervous again. Dan laughs.

“He won’t. I’ll go home to pick up some stuff for him tomorrow morning. Talk to him whenever you want. But do talk to him.” And with that Dan is leaving the room, leaving Michael scared and nervous and wondering if Dan will tell Gavin is Michael doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to update last week!!! I hope you like the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet final chapter :)

Gavin frowns when he wakes up and Dan is gone. He pushes himself up, sitting back against the headboard, and turns to see Michael leaning against the doorframe. He stands up straight when Gavin looks at him.

“Morning.” Michael says, voice quiet, and when he notices the frown on Gavin's face he continues, “He’s gone to get you some clothes.” Michael explains, and Gavin nods, his frown easing.

“Morning.” He says, smiling slightly, gesturing to the chair by his bed. Michael hesitates, but eventually walks over and sits down.

“How are you feeling?” Gavin shrugs, leaning his head back and watching Michael closely.

“Fine. Been shot before. Probably will get shot again.” He smiles slightly, a lazy but beautiful smile. “You okay? Jack said they haven’t seen you since we got back.” Michael nods.

“Yeah. I er, I usually take a few hours to calm down after a heist.” He says before realisation hits him. “Jack told you that?”

“Well I asked her if you were okay.”

“You asked her about me?”

“You didn’t look okay after the heist. Wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Michael smiles slightly.

“You’d been shot and had passed out and yet you were still worried about me?” Gavin nods.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Gavin shrugs slightly.

“Cause you’re you.” He says softly, and Michael isn’t sure what that means, but the way he said it, the way he’s looking at him, Michael thinks it means more than just that.

“And?”

“And I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Any reason why?” Michael’s smiling slightly, and Gavin blushes, cursing how shit he is at this. Why can’t he pretend Michael is a guy in the bar he’s going to nick a watch from? He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

“Cause I care about you.” He opens his eyes, keeps his gaze on his hands in his lap.

“I care about you too.” Michael says, uncharacteristically soft, and Gavin looks up at him.

“You do?” Michael chuckles, his eyes sparkling, and Gavin feels this weird aching in his chest.

“Yeah, Gav.”

“Really?” Michael rolls his eyes, shuffles closer on the chair and takes hold of Gavin's hand.

“Yes.” He says, and Gavin smiles at him. Fucking beams. The brightest smile Michael has ever seen. Michael thinks in that moment his heart will never stop racing.

“You- Do you-” Gavin hesitates, and Michael rolls his eyes.

“Gav, do you wanna go out some time?” Gavin goes back to beaming at him, nods.

“Yeah. Yeah I’d love to!” Michael can’t help but smile back at him, and then Gavin yawns and settles back against the pillows, and he asks Michael if he’ll stay with him, and Michael can’t say no to him, so he shuffles even closer, keeps his hand tight in Gavin’s and watches as he drifts off to sleep.

He thinks, as he watches Gavins chest rise and fall, calm, steady, and very much alive, that maybe Geoff was right.

He can’t let the fear of what might happen stop him from loving Gavin Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I hope you liked the fic, please let me know what you think! If you did enjoy it please feel free to check out my other fics :) Thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
